


enjoy the show?

by kc_writes (seannbean)



Series: one shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seannbean/pseuds/kc_writes
Summary: you’re walking down the hall of the apartment when you hear a noise. the sound is coming from bryan’s room, which immediately has your curiosity piqued. the door is slightly ajar and you can see in, only the view of half his desk and the bed. thinking nothing of it you almost move to walk away, until the noise happens again, and you catch a sight of something through the crack of the door.





	enjoy the show?

you’re walking down the hall of the apartment when you hear a noise. the sound is coming from bryan’s room, which immediately has your curiosity piqued. the door is slightly ajar and you can see in, only the view of half his desk and the bed. thinking nothing of it you almost move to walk away, until the noise happens again, and you catch a sight of something through the crack of the door. 

bryan, spread out on the mattress, pants halfway down his thighs, his dick pulled out just enough for him to get his hands around it. a blush heats up your cheeks and down your neck at having caught him. you know you should be walking away, closing the door even forgetting any of this ever happened. but you stand still, glued to the spot, taking him in. 

the light from the window is lighting up his skin, casting shadows. his shirt his jokes up under his armpits, one hand sliding down his chest toying its a nipple. he lets out a quiet gasp, pushing his hips into the tight grip of his fist. you see his hand sliding over his cock, smearing the precome that’s gathered at the tip, easing the glide, letting him pump faster. 

you shouldn’t be watching. you should be leaving, doing anything but what you are doing right now. but you can feel the warm heat of pleasure running down your spine as you watch him. being privy to a private moment. you won’t have to imagine what this looks like anymore. you have visual proof of what he looks like, how his skin shines with a bit of sweat from exertion, how he sounds, quiet moans leaving him. 

he surprised you with what he does next. the hand that was roaming his chest, reaches up to his mouth. his middle and index fingers pushing past his lips, pressing inside. he sucks, eyes squeezing shut. 

a noise leaving your mouth, startling you. you quickly reach up to clasp your hands over your mouth hoping that you weren’t heard. daring a look back at bryan, you make eye contact. spotted. he opens his mouth, never breaking eye contact, as he slides his tongue between his fingers. his hand in his dick twists and pulls. pumping faster, his hips pushing off the mattress. 

your eyes meet again and he looks at you just before he comes, painting his chest, back arching off the mattress. he brings his other hand up to his lips, licking a bit of the mess of his palms before he winks at you. he leans up in one elbow turning his body more towards the door. 

“did you enjoy the show?”


End file.
